Hello, Neighbor!
by gaejoha
Summary: [Chapter 1 Up!] Sekumpulan kisah menuju kedewasaan, si tomboy ketua geng bernama Park Jihoon yang tinggal di Blok A-5 bersama tetangga (re: anak buah) Bae Jinyoung dan Lai Guanlin, juga sepupunya yang suka nginep, Park Woojin. [Wanna One / PD101] [Pocaris] [WinkDeep] [GuanHo] [Jinseob]
1. Prologue

_Tetangga masa gitu?_

* * *

 **Hello, Neighbor!**

 ** _WANNA ONE (Produce 101 Season 2) – Main (Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon), Sub (Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho, Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob, Kim Samuel x Lee Daehwi)._**

 ** _GenderSwitch (GS). Slice of Life. Drama, Romance._**

 ** _©baejinbaejin_**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

* * *

Seperti biasa, Park Jihoon baru saja dijemput ibunya pulang dari taman kanak-kanak. Gadis kecil dengan rambut yang dicepol dua dengan jepit berhias bunga mawar _pink_ itu menggenggam tangan ibunya selagi berjalan di aspal basah yang masih disirami hujan rintik.

Tidak pernah tahu kalau ternyata di hari itulah hidupnya akan berubah.

Mata bundar berbintang itu memandang rumah paling besar di kompleknya itu sedang sibuk pindahan. Rumah yang hanya diseling satu rumah dari rumah Jihoon itu memang belum lama rampung pengerjaannya dan memang ada kabar kalau akan segera diisi oleh keluarga yang jauh-jauh pindah dari Taiwan.

Ibunya –Byun Baekhyun, melewati rumahnya sendiri dan malah berjalan ke arah rumah yang jalannya terhalang truk besar pengangkut barang. Mengucapkan permisi sebelum akhirnya disambut oleh perempuan tinggi dengan mata kucingnya.

Berkenalan dengan sang istri pemilik rumah dan tuan muda di rumah baru ini –Huang Zitao dan anak semata wayangnya, Lai Guanlin. Jihoon bisa melihat bocah yang lebih muda darinya itu berusaha bersembunyi dibalik kaki panjang ibunya. Baekhyun dan Zitao hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya yang sama-sama penasaran namun masih malu untuk melakukan kontak.

Ibunya bilang kalau Guanlin masih belum lancar berbahasa Korea. Tentu saja karena umurnya yang masih terlalu muda –umurnya baru dua tahun setengah, lebih muda dua tahun dari Jihoon. Mulai pindah, Guanlin akan dibiasakan berbicara dalam Bahasa Korea agar makin lancar karena keluarga Lai Yifan itu berencana menetap permanen di negri orang karena tuntutan pekerjaan.

Semenjak kepindahan Guanlin, Jihoon akhirnya memiliki teman bermain didaerah tempatnya tinggal. Karena komplek yang ia tinggali ini kebanyakan orang-orang yang baru saja menikah dan belum mempunyai anak atau malah kakek-nenek. Bisa dikatakan kompleknya tinggal ini terlalu sepi untuk ditinggali anak kecil.

Meskipun Guanlin masih belum mengerti apa yang dikatakan Jihoon, Jihoon tetap berusaha untuk mengajarinya kata-kata dasar. Mulai dari benda, warna, sampai kata kerja. Terkadang kalau Jihoon sudah lelah mengajari Guanlin, Guanlin akan mengganggunya dengan cara bicara dalam bahasa yang Jihoon tidak mengerti. Namun Jihoon senang mendengar Guanlin bicara dalam Bahasa Mandarin.

Sampai akhirnya lima tahun sudah semenjak kedatangan Guanlin.

Jihoon sudah berumur sembilan tahun dan Guanlin sudah tujuh tahun. Lima tahun lamanya mereka bermain hanya berdua –kadang bertiga jika sepupu Jihoon yang bernama Park Woojin datang untuk menginap, akhirnya komplek mereka kedatangan penghuni baru.

Rumah yang ditinggali tepat ditengah-tengah rumah Guanlin dan Jihoon. Padahal Jihoon sudah merengek pada kedua orangtuanya untuk membeli rumah yang membatasi rumahnya dan rumah Guanlin sehingga ia dan Guanlin bisa lebih dekat. Tentu saja orangtuanya tidak mengiyakan.

 _Jackpot_ , keluarga yang pindah ke rumah nomor A6 itu ditinggali oleh keluarga bermarga Bae yang juga memiliki anak lelaki berusia delapan tahun bernama Bae Jinyoung. Lagi-lagi, Baekhyun –ibu dari Jihoon, yang pertama kali mendatangi rumah itu. Karena memang dasarnya _kepo_ , Baekhyun menyapa mereka dan memberi tahu kalau ia adalah pemilik rumah nomor A5. Si pemilik rumah baru, Bae Sehun dan isterinya Xi Luhan serta anak lelaki mereka –Bae Jinyoung, berkenalan dengan Baekhyun.

Kebetulan Jihoon yang sedang bermain di rumah Guanlin mengintip dari balkon kamar Guanlin. Keduanya berjongkok agar tidak kelihatan kalau mereka sedang mengintai. Baekhyun menunjuk rumah nomor A7 –milik keluarga Lai, dan memberitahu Luhan kalau tetangganya ini juga pindahan dari Taiwan. Kepala keluarga Bae, yaitu Bae Sehun sebenarnya asli Korea namun isterinya asli Beijing. Tiga tahun lalu mereka pindah ke Beijing lalu akhirnya kembali lagi ke Seoul. Luhan senang mendengar kalau ada orang yang mengerti _bahasa ibu_ -nya didaerah ia tinggal.

Jihoon dan Guanlin yang menguping mengira bocah baru dikompleknya itu bernama Syaoran – _Xiaorang_ (serigala kecil), karena ibu bocah itu memanggilnya demikian. Jadilah keduanya menggosip tentang Syaoran, anak baru yang meninggali rumah yang Jihoon ingin tinggali.

Sebetulnya, hanya rumah bernomor A5 dan A6 yang modelnya sama. Karena pemilik terdahulunya memiliki dua tanah super luas dan akhirnya dibuatlah dua rumah kembar dengan denah yang kebalikan. Jika garasi mobil rumah Jihoon ada di sebelah kanan, garasi keluarga Bae ada di sebelah kiri. Begitu pula dengan bagian dalam rumah.

Jarak dari satu rumah ke rumah lainnya adalah empat meter, dua meter kebun samping disetiap rumahnya. Karena itu pula Jihoon ingin rumah bersebelahan dengan Guanlin, karena ada jendela yang letaknya berdiagonal dengan jendela kamar Guanlin. Kalau Jihoon tinggal dirumah itu, Jihoon akan menempati kamar yang jendelanya tidak jauh dari jendela kamar Guanlin. Sehingga mereka bisa mengobrol tanpa harus keluar rumah.

Namun khayalan keduanya untuk bicara dari kamar ke kamar sirna.

Beberapa hari kemudian rumah keluarga Bae mengundang untuk makan malam bersama dalam rangka berkenalan dengan tetangganya. Di blok A –gang tempat Jihoon, Guanlin, dan Jinyoung tinggal hanya sedikit yang meninggali karena blok A ini blok terdepan dalam komplek dan tanahnya yang luas membuat harganya lumayan jauh lebih mahal, sehingga sulit untuk laku terjual. Sehingga hanya lima keluarga saja yang datang, termasuk Jihoon, Guanlin, dan Woojin –yang menginap dirumah Jihoon karena sedang libur sekolah.

Guanlin yang masih lebih pendek dari Jihoon itu hanya bisa menurut saat Jihoon menggeretnya kesana-kemari untuk melihat-lihat rumah yang hanya beda warna cat dan perabot dengan rumahnya. Woojin juga mengekori keduanya. Denahnya yang _mirror_ dari denah rumahnya, Jihoon lebih leluasa untuk berkeliling selagi para orangtua sedang sibuk menikmati hidangan.

Gadis itu penasaran karena anak kecil yang beberapa hari lalu itu tidak pernah terlihat keluar rumah. Memang sih sekarang masih libur semester jadi wajar saja kalau dia tidak kelihatan, tetapi Jihoon masih penasaran dengan si Syaoran itu.

"Ngapain sih kita naik ke lantai atas?" Tanya Woojin sambil ngunyah kue.

"Emang kamu nggak penasaran sama si pendatang baru ini, apa?" Jihoon balik nanya ke sepupunya yang seumuran itu. "Namanya aja aneh gitu. Syaoran, aneh kan?"

"Nama Guanlin juga aneh."

"Ih, _hyung_. Wajar lah aku 'kan bukan orang sini, ayah sama ibuku juga orang Taiwan," Bela Guanlin karena namanya dibilang aneh. "Lagian namanya juga wajar kok kalau dia ada turunan Cina-nya."

"Apa waktu itu kamu bilang artinya, Lin?"

"Serigala kecil."

"Tuh. Masa nama anaknya serigala, emang dia bisa ngaum apa?" Kata Jihoon ketika sampai di lantai atas.

"Yang ngaum itu singa, serigala mah menggeram namanya," Kata Woojin sambil nepok kepala Jihoon, yang ditepok langsung bales nampar. Karena sudah biasa, Woojin hanya mengusap pipinya. "Terus mau tang-ting-tung nih?"

Jihoon menerka-nerka anak itu ada di kamar yang mana. Tadi Bibi Luhan bilang kalau anaknya itu sedang tidak enak badan, sehingga ditinggal dikamarnya di lantai atas. Perempuan cantik itu bilang kalau mau jenguk boleh, tetapi tidak boleh ganggu istirahatnya.

Satu-satunya perempuan disitu berjalan menuju kamar yang posisinya sama seperti kamarnya di rumah. Pintu bercat putih tepat di depan tangga, jendelanya bersebelahan dengan jendela kamar Jihoon. Kaki gadis itu melangkah mendekati pintu itu, disusul Guanlin dan Woojin yang mau-mau saja mengikuti apa kata Jihoon.

Jihoon menekan kenop pintu pelan-pelan dan mengintip ke dalam. Kamar bernuansa biru tua dan biru muda itu tampak rapi. Mata Jihoon bersinggungan dengan lelaki rambut hitam yang sedang memandang layar komputernya.

"AAKKK!"

Lelaki yang Jihoon tahu bernama Syaoran itu terjatuh dari kursinya. Woojin mengintip dari bawah lengan Jihoon, sedangkan Guanlin menyisipkan kepalanya disebelah kepala Jihoon untuk melihat ke dalam kamar. Yang terjatuh mendongak dengan wajah memerah.

"K-kenapa kalian disini?" Tanyanya gugup.

"Katanya kau sedang sakit," Jawab Jihoon sembari melangkah masuk. "Kami ingin jenguk."

Guanlin masih berdiri dibelakang Jihoon, sedangkan Woojin berani melangkah mendekati anak yang masih di alas karpet dan membantunya berdiri. Anak lelaki itu memakai piyama lengan dan celana panjang dengan gambar bintang-bintang.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Bukannya _noona_ sudah tahu namanya itu Syaoran?" Ini Guanlin.

Jihoon meliriknya kesal, dia 'kan hanya ingin memastikan kalau namanya itu sungguh Syaoran atau bukan. Yang dilirik tidak sadar kalau ketua gengnya itu melayangkan tatapan tajam padanya.

" _Xiaorang_ itu nama panggilan kedua orangtuaku, nama asliku Bae Jinyoung." Lelaki kurus itu berdiri dan terlihatlah ia hanya setinggi Woojin dan Guanlin, Jihoon masih paling tinggi.

"Oh.. hanya nama panggilan," Jihoon manggut-manggut. Terkuaklah misteri selama ini yang mengerami otaknya. "Kalau begitu salam kenal, Jinyoung. Aku Jihoon, Park Jihoon. Umur 9 tahun. Tinggal di A5,"

Gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa ada kesan ramah sama sekali, malah lebih ke sisi angkuh. Seolah-olah gadis itu tahu kalau Jinyoung akan menjadi bawahannya setelah ini. Sama seperti Guanlin yang mengekorinya sejak lima tahun lalu.

"Yang ini Lai Guanlin, umurnya –uh, tujuh tahun, tinggal di A7," Jihoon menunjuk Guanlin dengan dagunya, masih bersikap angkuh. Guanlin hanya mengangguk kecil. "Itu Woojin, sepupuku seumuran denganku dan tinggal di Busan. Kalau liburan dia menginap dirumahku."

"Kalau begitu kau _noona_ dan kau adalah _hyung_ ," Katanya pelan. "Aku Bae Jinyoung, umurku 8 tahun dan –aku tinggal disini."

"Kau bisa Bahasa Mandarin?" Tanya Guanlin langsung.

Jinyoung mengangguk kecil. "Lumayan, karena ibuku orang Beijing meskipun di Beijing aku sekolah di sekolah berisi orang Korea."

Lalu keduanya bicara dalam bahasa yang Jihoon dan Woojin tidak mengerti. Kedua bocah Park itu hanya beradu pandang dan mengangkat bahu mereka. Mendengar tawa Guanlin, Jihoon jadi penasaran mereka membicarakan apa sehingga Jihoon menghentikan pembicaraan keduanya.

"Hei, hei! Kami ada disini, tahu? Jangan bicara dalam Bahasa Mandarin karena aku dan Woojin tidak mengerti." Katanya sebal.

"Justru karena _noona_ tidak mengerti makanya kita pakai Bahasa Mandarin."

Jihoon melayangkan pukulan ke lengan atas Guanlin. Yang dipukul hanya bisa menggosokkan lengannya yang nyeri dan mendesah kecil melihat Woojin dan Jinyoung yang tertawa diatas penderitaannya. Melihat tawa Jinyoung, Jihoon sedikit merasakan hal aneh. Seperti… apa ya? Jihoon juga tidak paham.

"Jadi, kau sakit apa?" Tanya Woojin.

Kelihatan kembali gugup, Jinyoung menggaruk leher belakangnya. "Uh, sebenarnya aku tidak sakit apa-apa. Aku tidak biasa bertemu dengan orang-orang baru, jadi aku berpura-pura sakit agar bisa tinggal di kamar."

"Oh, baguslah. Aku jadi tidak usah mendoakanmu untuk cepat sembuh," Kata Woojin cuek. "Permainan apa yang sedang kau mainkan, Jinyoung?"

Mata Woojin fokus pada layar monitor Jinyoung –sebenarnya ia sudah memperhatikan layar itu sejak tadi, maklumlah Woojin juga suka main _game_ di komputer sehingga ia penasaran dengan _game_ yang dimainkan Jinyoung. Jinyoung menjelaskan permainan yang tadi ia mainkan, Guanlin ikut nimbrung dengan keduanya.

Jihoon?

Gadis itu berdiri dan menyenderkan perutnya disandaran belakang kursi yang Jinyoung duduki. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti apa yang Jinyoung jelaskan, namun ia memperhatikan Jinyoung yang bermain _game_ sembari menjelaskannya pada Woojin dan Guanlin.

Bergantian, Jinyoung mengajari Woojin cara mainnya dan Guanlin mengantri untuk bermain. Jihoon pindah duduk diatas ranjang Jinyoung. Mengambil komik yang ada di atas laci samping ranjang dan membacanya sambil rebahan. Semacam rumah sendiri.

Ketiganya asik bermain –memang kalau lelaki lebih mudah berbaur, sedangkan Jihoon mulai bosan. Semua komik yang ada di laci ber- _genre_ untuk laki-laki semua, sedangkan ia masih ingin baca _shoujo-manga_ meskipun dirinya tomboy.

Jihoon berdiri dari ranjang dan melangkah ke meja belajar Jinyoung. Melihat-lihat foto berpigura yang dipajang dan melihat-lihat barang yang ditaruh disana. Banyak _action_ _figure_ , mobil-mobilan, selayaknya meja belajar anak lelaki. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan milik Guanlin. Kalau milik Woojin? Tidak serapih ini tentunya.

"Anak-anak?"

Luhan mengintip ke dalam kamar dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Perempuan dengan rambut cokelat itu membawa masuk nampan berisi kue-kue, 3 jus jeruk dingin, dan satu gelas cokelat hangat lalu menaruh nampan itu di meja belajar Jinyoung.

"Dimakan ya," Katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Punggung tangannya mengecek kening Jinyoung. "Kamu jangan minum es dulu, ya?"

"Hn, iya bu."

Setelah Luhan keluar, Woojin yang tadinya sedang main langsung mem- _pause_ dan mengambil minumannya. Guanlin baru saja ingin duduk, namun Woojin merebutnya kembali dengan alasan belum selesai. Kesal, Guanlin akhirnya duduk di ranjang Jinyoung bersama Jihoon.

"Sabar ya," Jihoon mengelus kepala Guanlin sayang. Hubungan keduanya ini sudah seperti adik-kakak, yang kadang terlalu sayang atau malah berkelahi hebat. "Woojin minggu depan pulang kok."

"Hei, aku dengar." Kata Woojin.

"Bagus kalau _hyung_ dengar," Cibir Guanlin sambil melipat tangannya di dada, tanda ia kesal. "Aku mau pulang."

Paham kalau teman barunya ini butuh permainan, Jinyoung berjalan menuju lemari yang menyatu dengan meja belajarnya. Dia mengeluarkan dua papan berbeda ukuran berbahan plastik keras dan menaruhnya diatas lantai karpet. Membukanya cukup membuat mata Jihoon segar dan mata Guanlin berbinar.

"Ayo, main monopoli saja." Ajak Jinyoung sambil tersenyum.

Woojin menoleh ke bawah. "Aku ikutan!"

"TIDAAKKK!"

* * *

 **Hello, Neighbor!**

 ** _-To Be Continue-_**

* * *

 **A/N:** APANEEHH wkwk

Halo! Aku kembali dengan fic baru. Ini hanya _slice of life_ , jadi mungkin tidak ada plot serius didalamnya. Hanya kisah-kisah bobrok geng yang berketuakan _GADIS_ bernama Park Jihoon –anaknya Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun, lalu Lai Guanlin –anaknya Lai Yifan dan Huang Zitao, Bae Jinyoung –anaknya Bae Sehun dan Xi Luhan, dan Park Woojin –kagatau anaknya sapa.

Aku sebenernya mau masukin Ongniel, tapi apakah Ong cocok jadi cewek? Gak yakin aku haha. Aku pengen ini GS karna ada _scene_ dimana Jihoon diharuskan menjadi perempuan. _You know, puberty and yadda yadda…_ kalau Jihoon cowok, gak seru gitu. Jadi ya, mohon maaf kalau kalian ngga berkenan karena ini GS.

Ini baru _prologue_ biar kalian ngerti sedikit tentang mereka sih. Pokoknya drama seperti biasa lah tapi romancenya belum lah orang masih kecil. Tapi ya siapa sih yg gak pernah suka sama cowok waktu SD? Aku aja dari TK udah suka sama cowok (LAH CURHAT) apalagi perempuan kan pubernya cepet, jadi yah gapapa kan kalo Jihoon duluan yang suka? HEHE

Terus boleh banget **_request next plot_**! Karena ini _slice of life_ , jadi kalo bisa sih requestnya masih alur dimana mereka masih bocil. Jihoon dan Woojin 9 tahun, Baejin 8 tahun, Guanlin 7 tahun. Ngikutin umur asli aja sih aku. Lanjutan fic aku yang lain menyusul ya, belum ada ide nih hehe. Maafkan!

Dah gitu aja. Yo ayo di review~


	2. Make Up!

_Sebelum Woojin pulang, aku harus memberikannya memori yang akan diingat untuk selamanya! –Park Jihoon_

* * *

 **Hello, Neighbor!**

 ** _WANNA ONE (Produce 101 Season 2) – Main (Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon), Sub (Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho, Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob, Kim Samuel x Lee Daehwi, Kang Daniel x Ong Sungwoo)_**

 ** _GenderSwitch (GS). Slice of Life. Drama, Romance._**

 ** _©baejinbaejin_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _-Make Up!-_**

* * *

 **P** ark Jihoon baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat benda asing berada di depan matanya. Sadar kalau benda itu adalah bagian belakang kepala seseorang, Jihoon mendorongnya jatuh ke lantai beralaskan karpet berbulu tebal nan lembut berwarna _soft pink_.

"Aw!"

Bocah lelaki berbadan cukup gemuk itu terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap. Jihoon mengintip dari atas ranjang dan tertawa geli. Park Woojin –bocah yang jatuh tadi, melirik Jihoon marah selagi mengerang dan berusaha duduk diatas karpet.

"Jahat kamu."

Jihoon masih tertawa. "Lagian kamu ngapain tidur sama aku?"

"Kan kamu sendiri yang nyuruh aku tidur nemenin kamu gara-gara semalem kita nonton film horror sama yang lain," Yang dimaksud Woojin yang lain adalah Jinyoung dan Guanlin. Woojin mengucek matanya dan memukul Jihoon yang membelakanginya sembari tertawa. "Dasar, udah ditemenin malah ngedorong aku sampe jatuh."

"Aku 'kan kaget tiba-tiba bangun ada kamu." Jihoon masih mesem-mesem nahan ketawa gara-gara liat ekspresi kesel Woojin.

"Alasan aja!"

Woojin berdiri lalu naik ke atas ranjang Jihoon. Bocah itu duduk diatas pinggang Jihoon yang tengkurap dan menggelitik badan Jihoon sampai ia menggelinjang kegelian. Tertawa dan mengaduh secara bersamaan karena balas dendam dari Woojin.

Mendengar suara berisik dari kamar anaknya, Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Jihoon dan hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan keponakannya pada anak semata wayangnya. Jihoon terlalu sering bermain dengan lelaki membuat Baekhyun kadang lupa anaknya ini seorang gadis.

"Hei, hei! Sudah Woojin, meskipun Jihoon sama gemuknya denganmu tetap saja dia perempuan," Baekhyun melerai keduanya. "Mendingan kalian berdua mandi gih, sehabis itu kita sarapan."

Jihoon menghela nafas lega ketika Woojin akhirnya turun dari tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah karena kebanyakan tertawa, sedangkan Woojin mau tidak mau menuruti apa kata bibinya. Kadang Woojin juga lupa kalau sepupunya ini perempuan.

"Mandi bareng kita?" Tanya Woojin tanpa berpikiran macam-macam, dia hanya lupa kalau dia berbeda gender dan _kepemilikan_ dengan sepupunya ini.

Tangan Jihoon reflek memukul kening Woojin. "Enak aja!"

* * *

 **W** oojin sudah berada dirumah Jinyoung, tanpa Jihoon.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Woojin menginap dirumah Jihoon, sehingga Woojin tidak mau waktunya tersia-siakan. Dia dan Jinyoung sedang tanding permainan balapan di PS milik Jinyoung. Kebetulan Jinyoung bukan anak yang dipaksa ikut banyak les –Guanlin contohnya, dan bukan orang yang sukanya bantuin ibu memasak didapur –yang ini maksudnya Jihoon, jadilah ia selalu _available_ untuk Woojin.

Saat ini Guanlin sedang les piano dirumahnya dan Jihoon membantu ibunya membuat _cookies_ –sebenarnya bantu icip dan habiskan kue yang gosong namun masih bisa dimakan. Dirumah Jinyoung juga hanya ada Luhan, Jinyoung, dan Woojin.

"Jihoon jadi nyusul nggak ya?" Gumam Woojin, lalu mengaduh ketika karakternya kena tembak.

"Semoga aja jadi dan bawa kuenya kesini," Jinyoung terkekeh kecil setelah berhasil menyalip Woojin. "Guanlin juga mau nyusul kalo udah selesai."

Woojin menaruh stiknya di karpet setelah permainan selesai. Dia meneguk sirup buatan ibunya Jinyoung. "Bahaya nih, katanya Jihoon ada _surprise_ buat kita."

" _Surprise_ apa?"

"Nggak tau juga," Jihoon mengangkat bahunya. "Curiga. Selama aku kenal sama dia, dia ngga pernah bener kalo ngasih _surprise_."

Jinyoung menautkan alisnya, dia bingung sekaligus penasaran sejahil apa Jihoon pada Woojin. "Emangnya dia pernah ngasih _surprise_ kaya gimana?"

"Pernah dia ngasih bakpao tapi isinya selai stroberi campur mayonnaise, disuapin kitkat rasa wasabi yang dibuka dari bungkusnya terus pake toples gitu jadi 'kan aku sama Guanlin kira itu rasa _green tea_ , banyak deh pokoknya. Udah nggak kehitung dibodohin sama Jihoon."

Jinyoung hanya bisa tertawa mendengar betapa menderitanya mereka –terlebih Woojin karena dia sudah mengenal Jihoon sejak dirinya lahir. Tidak lama pintu kamar Jinyoung terbuka dan terlihatlah Guanlin yang nyengir lebar.

"Kenapa kamu nyengir gitu, Lin?"

"Aku dijanjiin buat pindah ke sekolahnya Jihoon- _noona_ sama Jinyoung- _hyung_ kalo nilai semester depan aku _straight A_ ," Guanlin duduk disamping Jinyoung dan memeluk lengan Jinyoung. "Meskipun Jihoon- _noona_ tinggal satu tahun lagi disitu."

"Ya ngga apa-apa, 'kan kita bisa berangkat bareng meskipun Jihoon- _noona_ udah masuk SMP." Kata Jinyoung pelan.

Guanlin mengangguk semangat.

"Katanya Jihoon, dia SMP-nya di sekolah khusus perempuan," Kata-kata Woojin membuat senyum Guanlin menghilang. "Soalnya Jihoon denger sendiri kalo ayah ibunya ngomong begitu."

Yang paling muda cemberut. "Aku ngga bisa satu SMP sama Jihoon- _noona_ dong."

"Ya ngga bisa lah kamu kan cowok." Kata Jinyoung datar.

"Kenapa harus SMP khusus perempuan? Memangnya SMP yang campur kenapa?" Tanya Guanlin kecewa.

"Ngga tau, tapi emang biasanya sekolah khusus perempuan itu lebih bagus daripada sekolah campuran dan masuknya susah. Berdoa aja si bodoh Jihoon ngga lulus test."

Entah kenapa bisa tepat sekali Jihoon membuka pintu kamar Jinyoung disaat Woojin bicara 'si bodoh Jihoon', sehingga gadis itu mendengarnya.

"HEH PARK WOOJIN BILANG APA TADI HAH?!"

Mata Woojin melotot melihat si gemuk Jihoon menenteng kantung berisi _cookies_ bikinan ibunya yang dibantu olehnya juga. Jihoon berjalan cepat menghampiri Woojin yang berdiri dan menghindari Jihoon. Gadis itu siap memukul dan juga menendang Woojin dengan jurus _taekwondo_ yang ia pelajari selama lima tahun terakhir.

"NGGAK SUMPAH SALAH DENGER KALI KAMU!" Bela Woojin sambil naik ke ranjang Jinyoung dan mengambil bantal.

Jinyoung tertawa geli, begitu juga Guanlin sudah tertawa kencang ala lumba-lumba melihat aksi Jihoon yang dengan gelap matanya berusaha memukul si gemuk Woojin dengan toples yang ia bawa. Setelah terpukul sekali mengenai lengan atasnya, Jihoon sudah puas. Asal Woojin kena.

"Nggak bakal ini _cookies_ masuk ke mulut kamu," Jihoon nunjuk Woojin dendam. Dia duduk bersila didepan Jinyoung dan menaruh toples kuenya. "Denger ya kalian, kalo ngga mau kena jurus seribu bayangan dari Jihoon, jangan sampe Jihoon denger kalian ngatain Jihoon. Ngerti 'kan?"

Guanlin ngangguk heboh masih tertawa sembari menunjukkan ibu jarinya pada Jihoon, memang budak sejati Jihoon si Guanlin ini. Sedangkan Jinyoung tidak menjawabnya dan mengeluarkan toples _cookies_ yang Jihoon bawa.

"Hati-hati Jinyoung- _ah_.."

Jihoon melirik Woojin tajam. "Ngapain hati-hati coba?"

"Biasanya 'kan kamu kalau bawa makanan suka dicampur yang aneh-aneh," Adu Woojin, Jihoon mukul Woojin yang baru duduk disampingnya. "Sakit, udah kenapa mukulnya."

Si gadis hanya menjulurkan lidahnya jenaka, lalu Woojin membalasnya. Guanlin seperti biasa hanya bisa melerai, sedangkan Jinyoung mulai menyicip _cookies_ yang dibawa Jihoon tanpa memperdulikan teman-teman yang baru dikenalnya dua tahun yang lalu.

"Enak nggak?" Tanya Jihoon dengan senyumnya.

Jinyoung ngangguk. "Enak kok."

"Wih, tumben nggak _zonk_."

Tangan Jihoon mengambil satu _cookies_ dengan taburan cokelat m&m's dan memasukannya ke mulut Woojin. Woojin memakannya dan mengerutkan wajahnya tanda tidak suka lalu membuangnya ke tisu. Jihoon hanya bisa tertawa.

"Gila, ini bawahnya ada wasabinya," Kata Woojin setelah meneliti bagian bawah kue kering itu. "Tega kamu, Jihoon."

Yang paling muda benar-benar tim hore, masih tertawa melihat kelakuan dua orang tertua disana. "Untung aku sama Jinyoung- _hyung_ nggak doyan m&m's."

"Maka itu, yang ada m&m's-nya khusus Woojin karena aku yakin dia akan pilih yang itu," Kata Jihoon dibalik perbuatan usilnya. "Enak 'kan agak pedes dikit?"

"Pedes darimana? Bau balsam gini." Woojin menegak sirup miliknya sampai habis.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Jinyoung terbuka setelah diketuk sebelumnya. Luhan membawakan satu teko _lemonade_ dingin dan dua gelas bersih untuk Jihoon dan Guanlin yang baru datang. Jihoon dan Guanlin berterima kasih dengan lantang, membuat Luhan tersenyum dan menyuruh keduanya untuk minum.

"Eh? Ini toh wangi-wangi sedap daritadi?" Tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk _cookies_ yang tergeletak dibawah.

Jihoon nyengir. "Iya, ini buatan ibu dan aku!"

"Bibi icip boleh ya?"

"Hn! Tapi jangan yang ini ya, bibi. Soalnya Woojin hanya suka _topping_ m&m's."

Woojin membuat wajah kesal sambil menghela nafas, Jihoon masih tersenyum manis pada Luhan dan mengambilkan Luhan _cookies_ bertabur _chocochip_. Memakannya, Luhan memuji rasa enak kue kering itu dan juga memuji Jihoon yang sudah membantu ibunya memasak.

"Duh enaknya kalau punya anak perempuan bisa bantu masak di dapur," Ujar Luhan dengan nada iri sembari mengelus kepala Jinyoung. "Ya sudah, silakan diminum ya."

Perempuan itu kembali keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Ketiganya kembali terkekeh melihat Woojin menuang minuman ke gelasnya yang kosong.

"Apa?" Tanya Woojin sebal.

"Nggak~"

* * *

 **J** ihoon menatap punggung ketiga laki-laki yang sedang bermain PS itu dengan tatapan bosan.

Setiap kali bermain –apalagi kalau ada Woojin, mereka pasti kerjaannya main _game_ terus. Jihoon juga ikutan kadang-kadang, tetapi karena kaset permainan Jinyoung kebanyakan permainan untuk lelaki, sehingga Jihoon suka malas untuk ikutan lama-lama.

"Hei."

Panggilan Jihoon itu tidak ada yang mengubris, karena anak buahnya yang paling menurut –Guanlin, saat ini sedang giliran main bersama Jinyoung dan Woojin menonton.

"Hei!"

Woojin akhirnya menoleh. "Apa sih?"

"Aku bosan.." Ujar Jihoon.

"Ya sudah pulang gih sana, main _Barbie_." Suruh Woojin tanpa menatap Jihoon.

"Aku ngga mau main _Barbie_ sendirian," Kata Jihoon dengan wajah yang ditekuk. "Aku juga bosan main _Barbie_ , aku ingin main sama kalian tapi nggak mau permainan kalian terus. Masa aku terus yang nontonin kalian main."

Guanlin mem _-pause_ permainan dan menoleh ke arah satu-satunya perempuan disana, membuat Woojin yang asik menonton mendecak kesal. "Terus Jihoon- _noona_ mau main apa? Guanlin temenin deh."

"Kalo Guanlin doang kurang personelnya."

"Memangnya permainan apa?" Tanya Jinyoung penasaran.

"Yuk, pindah ke rumah aku!"

* * *

 **D** ari awal Jihoon mengajak pindah kerumahnya, Woojin sudah yakin kalau ide Jihoon pasti aneh.

Saat ini Woojin, Guanlin, dan Jinyoung duduk di ranjang Jihoon yang bergambar _Hello Kitty_ berhimpitan. Jihoon berdiri di depan ketiganya dengan sebuah _palette make up for kids_ yang Baekhyun belikan untuknya. Saking tomboynya Jihoon, sang ibu ingin mengubah anaknya ini agak sedikit feminine dengan salah satu cara ini.

"Kita main salon-salonan ya?" Jihoon nyengir jahil.

"Jihoon, kami ini laki-laki," Hidung Woojin kembang-kempis saking geramnya tetapi ditahan-tahan. Guanlin juga ingin protes tetapi takut. Sedangkan Jinyoung yang terlalu _lempeng_ hanya bisa setuju dengan ide Jihoon asal Jihoon senang. "Lebih baik kami yang meriasmu, gimana?"

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya final. "Nggak! Yang perempuan 'kan aku, masa aku dirias laki-laki. Pokoknya kalian diam, oke? Mulai dari.. hm.. siapa ya?"

"Jihoon.." Woojin memperingatinya lagi.

"Oke! Karena Woojin kelihatannya paling tidak sabar untuk dirias, aku akan merias Woojin terlebih dahulu.." Ujar Jihoon senang.

Guanlin lagi-lagi tertawa ala lumba-lumba, begitu juga Jinyoung yang cukup lega karena tidak jadi percobaan pertama. Woojin rasanya ingin pulang ke Busan saat ini juga, namun tangannya sudah ditahan Guanlin dan Jinyoung yang disuruh Jihoon.

"Jangan sampai lepas, oke?"

Jihoon mulai membuka alat-alatnya dan menyapukan kuas ke _eyeshadow_ berwarna biru. Dengan kasar Jihoon menahan kelopak mata Woojin agar tertutup sehingga ia bisa memakaikan _eyeshadow_ itu pada Woojin. Setelah keduanya selesai, Jihoon menggambar alis Woojin dengan warna hitam. Alis Woojin persis milik Shinchan saat ini.

Kuas yang lebih besar menyapu pipi Woojin dengan _blush_ berwarna _pink_ , wajah Woojin yang tadinya gelap saat ini persis lampu disko yang gemerlap. Lalu Jihoon memilih satu _lipstick_ kecil berwarna merah terang dari rangkaian warna yang beragam.

Jihoon menahan bibir Woojin agar mengerucut dengan cara meremas pipi Woojin dan menyapukan warna merah ke bibir sepupunya itu. Merasa sudah cukup dengan wajah, Jihoon mengambil botol air mineral dan menuangnya ke tangan. Dia menata poni Woojin dengan tangan basahnya.

"YA! PARK JIHOON!"

"Shh, diam," Suruh Jihoon masih sambil menata rambut Woojin di model _spike_. "Nah, pelanggan bernama Park Woohee sudah selesai dirias. Terima kasih sudah datang di salon Jihoon."

Kalau saja Jihoon itu lelaki, Woojin akan meninju Jihoon sampai ia puas. Woojin berjalan menuju cermin yang ada di kamar Jihoon dan menemukan seseorang yang hampir ia tidak kenal dicermin. Benar-benar sepupunya ini harus disiram air suci agar setan dalam dirinya pergi.

"Kalian juga malah membantu Jihoon!" Marahnya pada Jinyoung dan Guanlin yang tertawa geli melihat wajah Woojin. "Bantu aku pegang Jihoon!"

Menurut, Jinyoung memeluk Jihoon dari belakang dengan tangan dan kakinya lalu Guanlin melingkarkan kakinya di kaki Jihoon serta memegangi tangan Jihoon dari depan. Jihoon sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini.

"Ya! Kalian ini mau hidup menderita setelah Woojin pulang ya?" Ancam Jihoon pada dua anak buahnya ini.

Woojin menyapukan kuas pada _eyeshadow_ berwarna hijau yang ada di _palette_ dan mengusapkannya pada kelopak mata Jihoon. Setelahnya Woojin menggambar alis Jihoon dengan warna cokelat tua yang tidak sama dengan warna rambut Jihoon yang hitam. Menggambar asal, alisnya dan alis Jihoon saat ini seperti kembar. Pipi Jihoon yang sudah memerah alami dibiarkan dan ia mengambil _lipstick_ berwarna _soft pink_ dan mewarnai bibir Jihoon.

"Sudaaahhh!" Rengek Jihoon.

"Nah kan, ngejahili yang lain saja senang, dijahili nangis."

Guanlin melepaskan kaki dan tangan Jihoon, sedangkan Jinyoung hanya melonggarkan pelukannya dan ia memajukan wajahnya ke depan untuk melihat ekspresi Jihoon yang hampir menangis. Jihoon menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, benar-benar malu kalau Jinyoung melihatnya seperti ini.

"Sudah jangan nangis, Jihoon- _noona_ cantik kok."

Mendengar bisikan dari Bae Jinyoung, Jihoon menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahnya yang digambar Woojin. Sebenarnya ia ingin melihat wajahnya di cermin, tetapi Jinyoung masih memeluknya dari belakang. Dengan berat hati Jihoon melepaskan tangan Jinyoung dan berjalan menuju cermin.

"Apanya?!" Jihoon marah besar.

Sebelum dibantai Jihoon, Woojin melarikan diri. Woojin berlari keluar kamar untuk menuju kamar mandi meskipun di kamar Jihoon ada kamar mandi juga. Jihoon bertolak pinggang dan mendengus kesal.

"Eh? Guanlin dan Jinyoung belum aku rias ya? Hm?"

Guanlin berdiri dari alas karpet dan berlari keluar kamar sembari teriak heboh. Menghindari amarah Jihoon yang bisa-bisa meriasnya dengan penuh emosi. Mata Jihoon bertemu dengan wajah datar Jinyoung, lelaki itu masih duduk manis di ranjang.

"Rias saja, selama masih bisa dihapus aku nggak masalah sih." Katanya santai.

Mendengar ucapan Jinyoung, Jihoon malah jadi tidak selera menggambar wajah Jinyoung dengan _make up_ yang ia punya. Apalagi mana bisa ia merias Jinyoung yang dengan santainya malah bersedia dirias olehnya. Dipeluk seperti tadi saja _dugun-dugun_ , apalagi memandang wajah Jinyoung lama-lama.

"Jihoon! _Make up_ -nya nggak ilang!" Teriak Woojin.

"Uh.. kalau begitu nggak jadi. Aku nggak mau." Kata Jinyoung setelah mendengar kata-kata Woojin.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya mendengar suara bising dari luar. Dia melihat wajah kotor Woojin akibat wajahnya diusap-usap asal dan tertawa setelahnya. Malu, Woojin menutup pintu kamar mandi beserta Guanlin yang ada didalam bersamanya.

"Park Jihoon, kau apakan sepupumu?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari masuk ke dalam kamar Jihoon. Melihat wajah Jihoon yang juga dirias asal, Baekhyun kembali tertawa kencang. "Kalian main salon-salonan?"

Anak gadisnya hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Sudah ayo cuci muka." Ajak Baekhyun sembari menuntunnya ke kamar mandi dikamarnya.

* * *

 **Hello, Neighbor!**

 **-To Be Continue-**

* * *

 **A/N** : Maaf kalau ngga sesuai ekspektasi ya shayanqu **_kimionjung_** yang udah _request plot_ direview chap sebelumnya!

Mainan anak cewek mah apa kalo bukan main mamah-mamahan sama salon-salonan, ya nggak sih? Dulu tuh mainan aku orang-orangan kertas, mamah-mamahan, sama salon-salonan doang. Kalo mamah-mamahan kan biasanya kalo cewek-cewek, nah mending salon-salonan aja.

Buat yang nanya dan minta, kayanya iya bakal aku masukin Jinseob, Guanho, Samhwi sama Ongniel ketika mereka SMA. Jadi masih lama munculnya, maafin ya. Terus kayanya ini bakal _slice of life_ sampe mereka SMA setelah itu _plotting_ tapi _plotting_ ringan aja kok.

Terus… aku masih _stuck_ belum bisa ngetik lanjutan **Who Are You** , idenya nggak jalan. Maaf banget buat yang nungguin. Ide aku muncul buat fic ini terus huhu syedi akutu ingin selesain WAY tp ngga bisa-bisa. Lagi ngga bisa mikir keras, maunya ngetik yg ringan huhu tapi kalo ada waktu aku coba ngetik lanjutannya WAY kok!

Makasih buat: **_gitakanya,_** _jihoonieomma,_ _ **Sattriaananta, Gjh13, leenamarui, Ryeolhyun97, Ena-Sama, kimionjung,**_ _kim naya,_ _ **Triass99, blackhoneybunny, AllSoo, xxhajin, winkeujk, Cavely, Kazuma B'tomat, samuelnoona17**_ yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya!


End file.
